The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Data communication networks may comprise a hierarchy of nodes that may each receive, process, and send unbounded, streaming data. In some cases an input data stream will continue streaming data whether or not a particular node or client is receiving the data. Thus, when a node in the network, which takes data from the input data stream as input, is suspended, intentionally or unintentionally, the node may lose input data while the node is suspended.
Some systems may attempt to suspend the entire system, including the input stream, if a single node is suspended. Subsequently, an administrator may programmatically query for missed data, which may be an extremely time intensive procedure, and then resume the whole system. Furthermore, this method may take so long to process the programmatically queried data, that the still further data in the input stream may be missed.